1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture and furnishings, and particularly to a bed with an automatic mattress lifting system that allows the user to easily change the sheets or other bed coverings thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Making a bed, including changing sheets and other bedding, can be a difficult process, particularly for the infirm, elderly or disabled. Typically, sheets and blankets must be removed and then replaced with new sheets and blankets, requiring the raising of the mattress from the bed frame or box spring. The old bedding is pulled away from the box spring and mattress, and the edges and corners of the new bedding are inserted between the box spring and mattress.
For those who are incapable of easily lifting the mattress in order to change the bedding, it would be desirable to provide an automatic lifting mechanism for the mattress, which removes the necessity for the mattress to be manually lifted from the frame or box spring. Thus, a bed with an automatic mattress lifting system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.